


Polka Dots and Moonbeams

by Angelophany



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelophany/pseuds/Angelophany
Summary: Elizabeth - ‘Effie’ - is a nurse from England who leaves a mark on Grady’s heart after she patches him up one day. He’s made quite the impression on her too. Follow their story as they try to find love through war.





	1. Chapter 1

Grady Travis was not an overly affectionate man. Coming from a large family, his parents rarely had time for each of their kids, so Grady grew up without the usual comforts a child would have. 

He’d enrolled in the army when he was just barely old enough and never looked back. He’d never had girlfriends and his first kiss was with a babysitter almost twice his age. Touch starved and a life without love had left him with a hard shell that was yet to break.He’d learnt to take care of himself from such a young age that now he didn’t believe he needed anyone else. Sure, there was the women. A quick in and out and that was it, literally. Grady used women solely for his pleasure and he knew they didn’t mind, they were whores after all. 

Don once teased him about having ‘mommy-issues’ and Grady would have laughed had it been untrue. He’d never admit but he was actually quite lonely. His tank mates could only offer so much comfort during their trying times but Grady longed for something more. The arms of a women - a wife - to go home to and the sound of children laughing in the back yard. He wanted a home with a proper family. He didn’t want to only live and die at war, with nothing else behind his name but a crummy medal with no one to pass it down to. With his death it would only get thrown out in the garbage anyway. He wanted his life to mean more than that. 

The first time he’d saw her was in the nurses tent. She was patching up another man and Grady wished it was him. Her slim nimble fingers worked over the wound with such care that he envied the soldier lay before her. His arm throbbed as his own nurse tugged at the sleeve of his shirt, pulling hard on the fabric to get to his wound.

Closing his eyes and cursing under his breath, he imagined it was the other woman tending to his arm.She was slim with curvy hips, accentuated by the tightness of her uniform and the pinafore wrapped around her waist. Her soft brown hair was pinned up in an intricate style with a few loose curls at the nape of her neck. She was beautiful Grady thought.He saw her lean down to the soldier lay on the bed, patting his leg lightly indicating she was finished. The soldier stood and thanked her, taking her hand in his and kissing it before leaving the tent. Grady was jealous. The nurse working on his arm was no where near finished and had obviously never heard of being gentle. She was causing him more pain than the injury itself inflicted in the first place. 

He watched the brunette tidy up her work station, discarding the bloodied pads and collecting her tools to be sanitised before wiping down the bed for her next patient. She was easily the best nurse here, or so Grady thought, as the sting of a needle penetrated his arm. Glaring at the nurse working on his arm he could feel himself become irritated. 

“Ya ever heard o’ bein’ gentle, woman?” He hissed through gritted teeth. She ignored his words and continued to work, seemingly rougher than before.

“Patti, why don’t you take a break and let me take over, ‘ey?” The brunette nurse called, noticing the soldiers clear discomfort. 

Grady’s ears pricked. Her voice was more beautiful that he’d imagined. She walked over to the bed he was sat on and ushered the other woman away. Grady was pleased, hell he was ecstatic. 

“So ya’ a Brit. Would’a never pictured ya’ with an accent like that ma’am.” He spoke, trying to sound as polite as a man could. 

“You’ve been picturing my voice, Soldier?” She teased, taking a clean pad and wiping the irritated wound on Grady’s arm. 

“Name’s Grady ma’am.” He offered his best smile, crooked discoloured teeth and all.

“Elizabeth. My friends call me Effie.” 

“At’s a beautiful name, Miss.” He said bashfully, almost stumbling over his words. “Uh, for a beautiful lady, I mean.”

She laughed. “Are you flirting with me Grady?” 

“No ma’am, I mean.. Yes.. uh..” 

“Stop, I’m just teasing.” She laughed again. Grady liked her laugh, a lot. 

“You always this nervous?” She teased, leaning over slightly to get a better look at his arm. She was so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. 

Grady didn’t answer, just smiled and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry about Patti. She’s new and she doesn’t really wanna be here.” Effie sighed, gently thumbing the rough stitching on his wound that Patti had started. “I’m gonna have to cut this out okay and start again. Let me know if it stings.” 

Of course, Grady didn’t let her know. She was much kinder on his skin than the other woman and for that the new sting was nothing in comparison. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as she worked on him. She’d occasionally ask questions about his life and he’d answer. He asked about hers and she’d reply with such enthusiasm that Grady couldn’t help but laugh. 

When it fell silent again he was left to wonder if this wonderful woman was someone’s girlfriend or wife. She was far too beautiful and smart that she just had to have been swept up already, he thought. He was tempted to ask but found himself not wanting to know the answer. 

Instead, he focused on the softness of her fingertips as she held his bicep to keep it still as she worked. He noticed her smell; an undeniable sweetness hidden under the smell of antiseptic. From this distance he could see her eyes clearly - stormy green with a hint of grey, framed by lovely long lashes. But it was her freckled cheeks that his eyes lingered on for the longest. Her skin was soft, unmarked apart from the freckles that littered her nose and cheekbones. He wondered what it would be like to hold her face in his hands and kiss her. Her lips were smooth and plump and bare, unlike many of the other nurses who wore red lipstick as if it was part of their uniform. 

“You’re all done.” Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his arm to see a clean line of stitches and not a drop of blood in sight.

“Now you just try and keep this clean and you shouldn’t have a problem.” She covered the wound with a bandage and pulled lightly on his shirt, sliding it back down his arm. 

“Thank you ma’am.” He said, almost sadly. 

He didn’t want to leave her company just yet. She was the softest most purest thing he’d layed his eyes on in his whole life and he’d be damned if he never got the chance to see her again. He was leaving camp in the morning and with leaving he never knew if he’d make it back each time. He wanted more time, he needed more time, with her. 

“Is there anything else I can help you with Grady?” 

He looked up at her, wishing he could tell her everything that was running through his head, but he wasn’t that kind of man. 

“No ma’am.” He smiled. “Ya’ did a great job.” Standing up to take his leave, so Effie could clean the bloodied area, he sighed. Stretching his legs and adjusting the sleeve of his shirt, he hesitated. 

There was a swing band playing in the main tent tonight and Grady wondered if he should ask her to join him for a dance. Stealing another glance at her he decided against it. 

She was far too beautiful to even consider going out with a man like him. He was rough and she was soft, he was hard and violent and she was gentle and caring. There was no way she would be interested. He made his way to the opening of the tent as she busied herself cleaning away his mess. He wouldn’t say goodbye. He couldn’t get attached knowing that tomorrow he could be dead. What was the point? He turned to take one last look at her before leaving, finding her already watching him. 

She smiled, a warm hearty smile, that made his heart twitch and ache. For a second he wanted to turn back around and ask her for that dance.

“You be careful out there, Soldier.”

“I’ll try, miss.” He laughed. 

“You come back here in one piece, okay?” She smiled, and then her mouth twitched and she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. “You don’t want Patti roughing you up again.” 

Grady looked at his boots before looking back at Effie with a smirk. “Nah, Im’a ask for ya’ personally next time.”

She grinned at him. “You make sure you do that.”

“Yes ma’am!” With one final smile he knew it was time to leave. 

As he left the tent, Grady couldn’t wipe that smile from his face. Making his way to the tank he lit up a cigarette and thought of Elizabeth. If he didn’t have a reason to make sure he survived this hell then he sure did now.

“Try not ta’ get attached eh? Look what ya done now ya idiot.” He mumbled to himself, grinning like the fool he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Effie was furious. It had been almost two months since she last saw Grady. Two months of constant worrying and thinking the worst. She didn’t know why it had affected her so much but the dirty soldier with the crooked smile had plagued her mind every night since meeting him. Tanks and troops had come and gone with no sign of Fury and the crew. Countless soldiers had died and she’d tended to more wounds than she could count, but still no sign of Grady and his team. Maybe that was a good thing, she had tried to tell herself. He was out there surviving, not brought back on the back of a truck limp and lifeless.

She didn’t care to admit it but Grady had left a burning mark on her. He was as rough as they came but their meeting in the tent had shown her he had a soft side.

She’d known of him and the boys who rode Fury through Boyd Swan, or Bible as they called him. Boyd attended the weekly church meetings they held in the communal tent. Intrigued by the moustached man she struck up a conversation one day and since then they spoke at every service. Although service had been quiet without him there lately. Boyd had told her of his friends and from what she could tell, he was closest to Grady out of them all. Through his stories she’d felt like she knew him. Crude and animalistic almost, so she was surprised by him when they finally met. Of course, Grady didn’t know of her relationship with Boyd and Effie was thankful for that. No doubt Grady would have avoided her knowing fine well she knew of the worst side of him. No woman wants a man like that, is what his momma used to tell him.

“They’re back.” Patti shouted, breathlessly at the opening of the tent. “Effie, come look! He’s here!”

Patti knew of Effie’s worries for Grady. He was all she’d heard about for the past two months. She didn’t understand Effie’s concern for the soldier, as they patched up and sent away dozens a day. She’d stitched up, well tried to, the man himself and he was nothing but rude. Not to mention filthy and didn’t smell too pleasant either. ‘Why are you so bothered about him?’ She’d asked her once day. Effie couldn’t really give her an answer without blushing and mumbling that she didn’t know why.

“What?” Effie hurried out of her pinafore and slid off her gloves. “He’s here? Patti come here, finish this off for me...please?” She begged. Grady was back and she needed to see if he was okay.

“Christ woman gimme’ those.” Patti laughed, grabbing the needle and thread Effie had been using on the injured soldier that she’d just so rudely left. “Go get your man.”

Effie was already out of the door.She heard them before she spotted Fury. The camp was in chaos. Cheers for the men who made it back and wailing for those who didn’t. She scanned the passing truck for any sign of Grady. It was hard to tell; limbs and broken bloodied bodies littered the back of the truck. And then she heard him.

“Effie!” He shouted, waving from atop the tank.

Her eyes scanned the muddied field in search of Fury, finding Grady climbing down the side with a smirk on his dirty face. She marched over, ignoring the squelching mud beneath her shoes and the looks from the other soldiers. He was in front of the tank now, tearing off his helmet with the biggest grin Effie had ever saw. She stormed right up to him and-

‘Smack!’

“Grady Travis you complete and utter arsehole!” She shouted, shoving into his chest. “You had me worried sick, you have no idea what’s been going through my mind!”

“Well shit ma’am, I didn’t think ya’d miss me that much.” He smirked down at her playfully.

“Don’t you ever do that again! You hear me?” She shoved one more time at his chest before he grabbed her by the wrists.

“What’s got ya’ all wound up? Surely it ain’t jus’ me.” There was that grin again.

She blushed. God damn you Grady.

“Two weeks they said! You were only supposed to be gone two weeks and I couldn’t help but think...”

“Nothin’ gonna kill me, ya’ hear? Ain’t no stinkin’ Nazi out there that’s gon’ kill me.” He laughed.

Noticing the looks from the other soldiers, she realised he still had a hold of her wrists. She tugged then towards her chest hoping he’d get the hint and drop them, but he didn’t.

“You let go of me now Grady, I’m still mad at you.” She begged, embarrassed at how flushed she was getting.

“N’ why would I do that ma’am?” He laughed.

“I only jus’ got back, don’t ya wanna hug or somethin’?” He teased, making the guys around him chuckle.

She was blushing hard now but the laughs of the other men irritated her.

“I’m not yours to grab, Grady Travis. Now let go of me right now before I put my knee in a place you really don’t want it to be!”

“Ya’d really do such a thing huh?” It was Grady’s turn to laugh. “C’mere sweet and gimme’ a hug.”

He used her wrists in his hands to pull her towards his chest, pinning her to him, earning whistles from the other men around them.

“Grady, I swear to god-“

“Ya’ so cute when ya’ angry, Eff.”

She laughed against his chest. “Eff huh? Since when?”

“Since the day he left yer’ god damn tent!” It was Garcia - Gordo, Boyd had told her once - the man who navigated Fury. He climbed down from the top of the tank to stand next to her and Grady. “Yer’ all he’s been talking about. Effie this and Effie that. Felt like shootin’ him myself a couple o’ times just so he’d shut up.”

She looked up at Grady and laughed, the anger she felt earlier had melted away. “That so?”

“Shut up Gordo or I’ll fuckin’ shoot ya’ right here!”

“That right Coon-Ass?” Gordo slapped his chest like a gorilla. “I’m right here. I’m right here!”

“Cut the shit fella’s!” Don hollered, emerging from the top of Fury.

“Ey, he started it!” Grady pointed his finger at Gordo accusingly.

“Jesus, calm down you two.” Effie interrupted. “You lot are like children.”

“Try living with ‘em. Surprised I ‘ain’t shot myself in my own damn head by now. I’m Don. It’s nice to finally meet ya’.”

“You too Don. Is Boyd there?” She’d saw all of the other men but Boyd was yet to show his face.

“He’s already in the med tent, ya’ must have just missed ‘im.”

“Wait, how the hell do ya’ know Bible?” Grady cut in. Seemingly jealous that she knew Boyd.

“We met at service.”

“Service huh? Well I guess I shoulda’ gone with ‘im when he asked ‘n I woulda’ met ya’ a lot sooner.” Grady smiled.

“Wait, you said he was in the medics tent? Is he okay? I mean, is he hurt?” She asked Don.

“No ma’am, just a scratch ‘is all.”

She turned back to face Grady. “What about you?” She asked, scanning him for fresh blood.

“I told ya’ Eff, nothin’ gonna kill me.”

“Let me look at your arm. Have your stitches healed?” She touched his bicep softly where his previous wound had been.

Grady looked nervous. “Told ya’ I’m fine.” He told her, looking down at his muddy boots.

“Grady, show me.” She insisted. “You’re a bad liar.”

He tugged off his jacket so he was down to just his shirt. Fresh blood seeped out of the dirty bandage wrapped around his arm.

“Jesus Christ did you ever change this?” She pointed to the bandage. It was filthy, dried blood and mud had crusted around the edges but it was the fresh look of red in the centre that caught her eye.

“It’s bleeding you idiot. You’re coming back to the tent with me!”

“‘m fine Eff, honestly no need.”

“Grady Travis you could have a hole in your head and you’d still be walking around talking shite.” She snapped, earning laughter from the other men. “My tent. Five minutes.”And with that she stormed off.

“Jeez’ Grady, yer’ didn’t say she was such a hot head.” Gordo grinned as he slapped Grady’s shoulder.

Grady let out a chuckle and watched her walk across the muddied field. She sure was something.

Don lit up a cigarette, his back leaning against the tank. “She the reason ya’ kept it in ya pants this whole time then?.” He asked.

“Yeah, yer’ passed up your turn o’ that whore out there. Ain’t like you to give up on a piece of a-“ Gordo chimed in before Grady cut him off with a slap around the head.

“Shut up!”

Grady thought about what Gordo had said though, he did turn down the women while they were gone. It was rare that chance for a man came along, considering the situation, and Grady had given up the chance. Although speaking of it now that spot in his pants ached. Two months without release.

“Guess ya’ been waiting to fuck ‘er?” Don broke him out of his thoughts.

“Well ya back now, what’s stopping ya from running over that tent and doing it right now huh?” He said, handing over the rest of his cigarette to Grady.

He shook his head, taking the butt from Don and bringing it to his lips. “S’not like that.” He let out a puff of smoke. “She’s different Don, she’s a proper lady ‘an everything.”

“She’s a lady but she still a woman Grady, and we all know every woman likes to get fucked like a whore.” Gordo smirked.

“Shut the hell up talking ‘bout her like that!” Grady fumed. “Ya’ don’t ever talk about her like that, y’hear me?” He chucked the cigarette into the dirt and shoved into Gordo. “Jus’ don’t.”

“Okay, okay man.” Gordo held up his hands and Grady backed up.

“‘m gonna go see ‘er.” He huffed before stomping off to the nurses tent.

“Christ Don, yer’ ever seen him like that?”

Don chuckled, watching Grady march off. “That chick has got him by the balls, ain’t no doubt about that.”


	3. Chapter 3

It took Grady less than two minutes to reach the nurse’s tent.

He was back and lord was he glad. He was back and with her - finally. His lovely nurse hadn’t forgotten about him like he thought she would. In fact, she seemed worried yet relieved to see him.

She’d been on his mind almost the whole time he was away. So much so that it had earned him a couple of slaps upon the head from Don, who insisted he get his head straight before he got them all killed. Grady laughed now thinking about it.

Don had been right though. Effie proved to be a distraction the whole time he was away from her. It was a funny thing though. He hadn’t known her long and she him, yet her reaction upon his return to camp had shown that she cared about him the way he cared for her.

A connection like that in the middle of war was one of the rarest things to find. When you find a woman you can see yourself loving then you hold onto her. That’s the way Grady saw it anyway. He’d never found a woman like that until now. He had found Elizabeth and he swore to himself that he was going to make her his.

As he entered her tent his eyes sought her out immediately. She was with Boyd at one of the beds, they were laughing at something she’d said and Boyd held her hand in his. He was touching his woman, Grady fumed. As he approached the pair his mind was reeling, thinking of the right thing to say when Effie spoke up.

“We were just talking about you.” She smiled.

“Yeah I was telling her how much ya were ranting on about her while we were gone out there.” Boyd laughed, looking a Effie with a warm smile before turning to Grady with a glint in his eye. “Yer’ got ya’self a good one here Travis.”

Effie laughed and swatted Boyd’s knee, blushing red. “Shut up!” She moved towards Grady with a shy smile. “I’m sure you didn’t talk about me that much.”

Grady looked embarrassed, glaring at Boyd before meeting Effie’s eyes; unable to lie to her but too ashamed of the truth. It was true, he had talked about her non stop, he was like a school boy with his first crush.

“Uh, how do you guys know each other again?” Nice save Grady.

“Church man, I told ya.” Came the reply from Boyd.

Grady couldn’t remember a time when Bible had told him about Effie, although he doubt he even listened if he did. Boyd’s bible talk was too much for him sometimes. He’d gotten enough of that from his parents.

“You don’t remember do ya?” Boyd asked accusingly. “I swear Grady one day ya gonna listen to me and ya actually gonna learn something.” He chuckled. “I bet ya wish ya did listen now then ya would ya met her sooner.”

“Alright shut ya mouth.”

“Boys, play nice.” Effie laughed. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about that arm Mr, I’ll go get your bed ready.”

Grady watched her head to an empty bed at the back of the tent. He let out a deep breath, god he’d missed her.

Effie felt like she could finally breath again. Away from everyone at last, she thought about her outburst earlier. She’d been so relieved to find Grady alive that she’d forgotten all of her manners and let her emotions get the better of her. She was embarrassed for acting how she did. She hadn’t known Grady that long and already he was having an affect on her.

She couldn’t lie, she was overjoyed with his safe return and even more so with the fact he was just as happy to see her too. She knew that Patti and the others nurses were judging her for being so attached to this man, this soldier, when they tended to hundreds a day. Patti had asked her why she was so interested in him because he was ‘rude, stinky and the least desirable man in this hell hole’ and Effie had laughed at her choice of words but she couldn’t have disagreed more.

Grady was charming and that’s what had caught her eye. She’d heard plenty from Boyd that would put any woman off, but meeting him herself she found him endearing. He was a proper man, she thought, dirty and rough around the edges. The men in England were all so sensitive and too clean smelling that their aftershave hurt her nose. She wanted a man who was more interested in her than how he himself looked and she’d found that man in Grady.

Setting her tools down beside the empty bed, she stole a glance back at Grady and Boyd. They were laughing and smiling and Effie couldn’t tear her eyes away. She thought Grady was a handsome man, even covered in blood and dirt, but when he smiled he was even more so. His eyes lit up and crinkled around the edges. His cheeks were pulled high as he flashed his toothy smile. She watched him laugh and shake his head at Boyd before turning towards her direction, his smile softening when he caught her eye. She smiled back and waved her hand towards the bed, letting him know she was ready. With one last word to Boyd he made his way over.

Effie’s heart raced with every step he took and he did nothing but smile at her the whole way. He took a seat on the bed and Effie felt the air leave her lungs.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” She replied quietly.

She was nervous and so was he. This was the first time they’d be alone since he got back and both of them seemed lost for words.She had so much to say but at this moment she could do nothing but look at him like they were the only people in the room. Taking the time to marvel at his face she noticed he was more handsome than she remembered, now she could have a proper look without an audience.

“Are you okay?” He asked so quietly it was almost a whisper.

“I’m better now.” She smiled shyly. She was better now that he was back safe. “I’m so glad you’re alive. I was so worried when you didn’t come back with the others.”

“I told ya I’d come back to you.”She laughed softly.

“You did.”

Moving closer to the bed she took his arm lightly, sliding the sleeve of his shirt up so she could see his wound. The blood had soaked right through the bandage and was sticking to his shirt. There was no way she’d get it all of the way up.

“Here.” Grady mumbled, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and tugging it over his head slowly. Wincing when it caught his bad arm.

Effie wanted to gasp. For a man who wasn’t much taller than her, his muscled chest seemed huge. Grazes and scars littered his torso and she wanted to touch them all. She hesitantly reached out to hold his arm again, eyes still lingering on his chest. A large scar on his left pec caught her eye. It was from a bullet wound. If it had been a little closer to the right it would have pierced his heart. The thought of Grady dying hurt her.

As if Grady knew what she was thinking he spoke. “Nothing’s gonna kill me, remember?”

She smiled warmly at him, reaching out with her free hand to run her fingertips over the scar.

“You’re a tough man, Grady.” She told him, dropping her hand from his chest and looking up at his face. “Here, lets get this arm cleaned.”

She began working on removing the filthy bandage from his arm. The white bandage she’d put on him weeks ago hadn’t been changed and it was now a murky brown colour.

“I can’t believe you never changed this.” She told him.

He’d been too busy thinking of her to even remember the pain in his arm, but he would never tell her that.

“Jus’ forgot I guess.”

“Grady, you could have gotten an infection and lost your arm if you’d left it any longer!” She scolded.

There she was. The fiery nurse that stole his heart. He smiled. “Sorry ma’am.”

“I suppose you’re forgiven. At least you came home to me in one piece.”

Grady gave her a look and she blushed at her choice of words. ‘Came home to her’ as if she was the only reason he fought to make it back. How silly of her to even think that.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I-

“Grady cut her off. “No. Ya’ right.” He coughed, clearing his throat. “I wanted to come back to ya. I fought every day thinkin’ that I just had to make it back to ya Eff.”

Effie’s head shot up at Grady’s words. “Grady I-“

“Please, jus’ listen. As stupid as it sounds, I ‘ain’t even known ya long and ya were all I thought about out there. When I think of home I think of ya and I jus’ know that I’m suppose’ to be here.” He took a deep breath and reached out for her hand. Holding it in his he couldn’t help but think of how tiny it looked. Rubbing his thumb along her knuckles he continued. “What the guys said, ‘bout me talking about you non stop. It’s true. I ain’t never met a woman like you Eff and I don’t know if ya even feel the same, but being away from ya just made me realise. I wanna be there for ya and if that means me going out there and fighting my damn hardest just to make it back to ya then I’ll do it a million times over.”

She felt breathless and all of the words she’d kept in earlier wanted to flow out. She focused on her hand in his and she knew she felt the same. The word ‘home’ hadn’t had any meaning to her since she left England, until now that was. Grady’s rough hand wrapped around hers right now felt like ‘home’ and she didn’t want to let go.

She moved their hands so her fingers entwined with his. “I do feel the same.”

Grady let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and laughed. “Shit, I’m so glad to hear ya’ say that. Would’a felt like a fool if ya didn’t.”

“How could I not?” Effie grinned.

The awkwardness in the air had gone after their confessions and they could now go back to being playful.

“You come in here like a wounded puppy with them sad eyes looking at me while Patti’s butchering your arm.” She laughed. “I knew I’d have to come in and save you.”

“Ey I ain’t no puppy, woman.”

“You so are Grady. Now be a good boy and let me finish up that arm.”

He chuckled and reluctantly let go of her hand.

They kept up their playful banter while Effie fixed him up, the both of them beaming with joy. Grady felt like he was going to explode with happiness as he kept replaying her words over and over in his head. He finally knew she felt the same and he couldn’t wait until he could show her off on his arm. He was one step closer to making her his.

Just as Grady had done, Effie replayed their conversation in her head while she stitched. This beautiful dirty man had told her she’d felt like home. She smiled to herself as she worked. He was like no man she’d met before and to hear him say she was the one thing that got him through made her want to cry. She knew Grady hadn’t had the best upbringing and she knew he was complicated but that made her want him even more. Maybe it was the nurse in her, but she wanted to take care of him and show him more than just death and war.

“So what do ya’ say Eff?”

”Sorry what?”

“I asked ya if ya wanted to go for a dance tonight.” Grady chuckled. “Looked like ya were in another world.”

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking.” She paused to look up at him. He was smiling down at her with sparkling eyes.

“So.. what do ya say?”

“I’d love to.” She grinned.

Grady smiled wide, pleased with her answer.

“I’m almost done.” Effie told him, going back to do the last stitch on his arm. She was excited. She was going to dance with Grady tonight. She’d see him clean for the first time since they met, and most importantly in a suit! She’d get to wear her favourite dress too, she hoped he liked it.

She wiped his arm clean with antiseptic and stood up to admire her work. “Now you better keep this one clean Grady or I swear I’ll kick your arse.”

He looked at her like that was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. “I’d like to see ya try darlin’”

Effie blushed at his pet name and gave him a look. She could definitely get used to that. He chuckled at the redness of her cheeks and noted that she definitely liked it when he called her darlin’. He’d remember that for later.

As she began to clear away her tools he stood to put his shirt back on. Effie noticed and swiped it from his hands, feeling brave.

“Not just yet Mr, you don’t want to irritate your arm even more do you?” She gave him a sly smile and tucked his shirt in the front of her pinafore. “You can get that back later.” She’d wash it for him later.

“Guess I’ll see ya later then Miss.” Grady closed the distance between them, impressed by her bravery. His hand found her cheek as he brushed an unruly strand of hair away from her face.

She looked up at the shirtless soldier. His bare chest was almost flush against hers. She felt dizzy. He was so close she could smell his sweat and the oil from the tank. She watched his eyes sweep over her face before his thumb brushed her cheek and he bent down to place a kiss on her freckled nose.

“7:30. Be ready.” He whispered against her skin.

She found herself frozen, all she could do was nod slowly. He chuckled and took a step back. With one last brush of his thumb on her cheekbone he turned to leave, leaving Effie panting softly.

Taking a seat on the bed that Grady had been on just moments ago she tried to catch her breath.

Tonight would be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t for another five hours, after Grady left, when Effie finished her shift. She’d though of nothing but the dance tonight the whole time she worked. She wondered what Grady would look like clean and fresh, dressed in anything but his uniform, and how he’d smell of something other than motor oil. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this excited.

She untied her pinafore and made her way to the lockers to grab her things. She thought of how she was going to style her hair as she took off her hat and placed it onto the shelf. She wondered if Grady liked it when she wore it pinned up, which was what she wore it like for work, and the only way he’d ever seen her have it. After grabbing her coat and handbag she decided she’d wear it down tonight.

Patti was clearing up her own work station when Effie approached her.

“Are you busy tonight?” She asked. “You couldn’t help me with my hair later could you?”

Patti laughed. “Let me guess. You’ve got a date with that greasy guy.”

“Grady.” She blushed. “He’s asked me to go dancing with him.”

“That man doesn’t look like he could dance his way out of a paper bag never mind with you, girl” After earning a chuckle from Effie, Patti agreed to help. “Just let me get my things and I’ll meet you out the front.”

It took Patti almost an hour to get Effie’s hair the way she wanted it; soft bouncy curls that hung loosely over her shoulder.

“I still can’t believe you’re going out with him.”

Effie laughed. “What’s so hard to believe?”

“I don’t know he’s just.. not what I’d imagined you’d go for.”

“To be honest, I thought that too at first. You know Pat, underneath it all he really is sweet. He’s gentle. He’s just.. lovely.”

“Stop right there Eff. You don’t wanna get ahead of yourself here. You know what these soldiers boys are like, they’ll say anything to get into your stockings.”

Effie sighed. “I know, I just don’t think he’s like that.” She looked at herself in the mirror on her dresser, inspecting her hair and make up. “Maybe you’re right. I should stay home tonight.”

“Hey.” Patti rubbed her shoulder and looked at both of their reflections. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just want you to be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt over this guy.”

Effie spun around in her chair to face Pattie. Maybe she was right. Maybe Grady was only after one thing after all. “Thanks Pat.”

“Now, I didn’t spend an hour on your hair for you to stay home tonight.” Pattie told her, hands on her hips. “Go get dressed honey.”

Effie already knew what she was going to wear. Her dress was white with small black polka dots, figure hugging with a sweetheart neckline and cinched slightly at the waist -where she’d wear a thin black belt. She’d wear her small black heels and matching clutch bag to finish the look. After applying her favourite red lipstick and a quick brush of her hair she was ready.

“What do you think?” She asked Patti nervously. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Oh Eff, he’s not gonna know what to do with himself once he gets a look at you.”

******

“She’s late.” Grady grumbled, fixing his tie.

“She’s a woman. What d’ya expect.” Boyd told him. “An’ stop fidgeting will ya’, she’s gonna know ya nervous.”

“Can’t help it. I ain’t never been on a proper date before.”

“She likes ya Grady, god only knows why but she does. Now jus’ be ya’self and you’ll be fine.”

Grady didn’t understand why she liked him either. He knew he wasn’t the best looking of the soldiers, with his crooked nose and funny ears, but he’d pray to god every night that she kept on liking him. “What if I screw it up eh? What if I say somethin’ I shouldn’t or I disappoint her or somethin’.“

“Relax brother.” Boyd patted him on the back. “She’s gonna love ya.”

Love. Grady hoped one day that indeed she did. Effie was a woman he could see himself with, not just now but back home, getting married and growing old. “This a bad idea Bible I told ya, she ain’t even gonna show. She probably realised-“

“Shut up Grady she’s ‘ere”He straightened up and let go of his tie. She was here. Fuck. He looked towards the entrance in search of his nurse.

“Holy heck do ya see her?” Boyd asked, slapping Grady on the arm. “Look at her.”

When Grady finally saw her he was speechless. She was even more beautiful than she had been earlier that day, something he didn’t even know was possible. Her hair hung loose over her shoulder in waves, it was shining in the dim light of the bar and Grady couldn’t help but think of what it would feel like running through his fingers. Her dress clung to her body showing off her figure in a way her uniform never did, but it was her lips that caught his eye the most. They were red, plump and soft looking. She was wearing lipstick, something she never did at work. Grady’s mind ran rampant with thoughts of her lips and the marks she’d leave from her kisses- red trails along his neck and jaw and smudged red lips grinning at him as she went. Quickly shaking those thoughts as Boyd pushed him forwards, he swallowed and made his way towards his woman.

Effie was trembling, whether it was from nerves or excitement she didn’t know, but she couldn’t wait to see Grady. Despite Patti telling her she looked great she couldn’t help but feel self conscious. Would Grady still find her attractive? What if he spotted another lady he liked the look of while they were here, would he just leave her? Fumbling with her clutch bag she made her way into the bar. It was full tonight. Couples swung and dipped to the music and a row of rowdy soldiers still in uniform occupied the stools at the bar. She was a little late and she hoped Grady hadn’t got tired of waiting and left already. She was just about to turn back before she spotted him.

“Grady!” She called, relieved to see him.

He was already making his way over to her and the sight of him was enough to make her stomach flutter. She couldn’t believe this was the same man she’d tended to earlier that day. Gone was the grime and grease and blood, she could actually see his smooth shaven skin. His hair was slicked back stylishly and looked surprisingly good with his hair cut. He wore a black suit with a red tie as if he’d known she’d wear her red lipstick.

“Eff.” He said as he reached her, almost breathlessly. “Ya look... wow.”

She grinned as he stared at her, looking her up and down appreciatively. “You scrub up well yourself.”

“Can I uh.. get ya a drink?” He asked, holding out his arm for her to hold. It was a cheesy move but Effie liked it, wrapping her hand around his bicep and whispering a quiet yes. They made their way to the bar in silence, neither of them knowing what to say or do but steal quick glances at each other. Effie broke the silence.

“I’ve never been on a real date before so let me know if I do something wrong.” She blushed.

Grady was shocked but kept it from showing on his face. A beautiful lady like her had never been taken on a date? “It’s my first too. I been worrying ‘bout this all day.” He confessed.

She was surprised to hear she was his first date too. She’d known Grady had a way with the ladies, everybody did, but knowing she was his first proper date made her feel special. “I’m glad you’re my first.” She told him, squeezing his bicep softly.

“I am too, Eff.” He smiled warmly. “Now, what’s a lady as fancy as ya’self drink huh?”

She giggled. “Surprise me.”

Three gin and tonic’s later and Effie was feeling giddy. Grady had been telling her the story of when Gordo let off a stink bomb in the tank and poor Bible had passed out from the smell. Her cheeks were pink with laughter, or the alcohol she didn’t know, and her eyes glistened brightly as she listened. Her hair had fell from her shoulder to her back, leaving stray curls in all directions and Grady had never seen someone so beautiful.

“I can’t believe he’d do that!” She laughed. “I bet you kicked his arse for it though didn’t you?”

He chuckled thinking of the memory. “We all did. Let’s just say he never done anything like that again.”

“It sounds like you guys have so much fun. I know it must be awful what you do.” She told him sincerely. “I’m glad it hasn’t broke you.” She said softer this time, rubbing his arm gently.

Grady eyes flickered with sadness for a moment before he was back to grinning at her. “Ya helped me out a lot last time.”

“I’m glad.” She smiled.

She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or being with Grady at a time that wasn’t work related, where the both of them could just be themselves, but she felt an ache for the man. Right now she wasn’t a nurse and he wasn’t a soldier. They were just two people out on a date.

“How about that dance then?” She asked him, finishing off her drink.

“Well err, I think I need a few more beers y’know, find ma feet.”

“Don’t you dare!” She laughed. “You asked me to dance and we’re gonna dance so come on mister!”

“S’ppose I can’t say no to ya.”

One minute into dancing and Effie had to stop. She pulled Grady to the side and had to stop herself from doubling over with laughter. “Did you really ask me to dance with you tonight knowing you have two left feet Grady?” She giggled, holding her stomach.

He looked at her sheepishly. “How else was I s’pposed to get ya out with me?”

“You ask me out for a drink you big idiot.” She told him, hitting him playfully on the chest. “Come on, next ones on me.”

It was official. Grady was smitten with her. If he hadn’t known it before then he definitely did now. Two more drinks down and all he could think about were those beautiful red lips. He watched them as she spoke about her home in England, he was listening but just barely, her lips hypnotising him with every word that left them. The bar was close to closing but he didn’t want to leave just yet - he didn’t want to leave her. Couples had come and gone all while they stayed huddled in a booth in the corner, away from the noise, listening to each other’s stories and enjoying each other’s company.

“I think I best be getting back.” She told him sadly, breaking him from his thoughts. “I have to work in the morning.” She didn’t want to leave him either.

“Come on.” He stood to pull her chair out for her to stand. “I’ll walk ya back.”

“Thank you.” She stood and wrapped her hand around his bicep like she had done earlier. This had been the best night of her life and she didn’t want it to end. She clutched onto his arm as they excited the bar, she wanted to stay holding on to him all night.

As they walked towards the nurse’s quarters she was thinking of when she’d next see him. Nothing was definite these days and with the war still roaring without an end in sight she though about their future.

“When are they sending you back out there?”

“Two days.” He swallowed. “We leave on Monday morning.”

“Oh.” Was all she could manage to reply.

“Listen Eff.” He reached for her hand, bringing them both to a halt. “I don’t know when I’m gonna be back, I don’t even know if I’m gonna come back.”

”Don’t say that!”

“It’s true darlin’, but there’s one thing I do know and that’s that I wanna be with ya, always. I wanna know that ya gonna be here waiting for me when I get back.”

“Grady.” She cried softly. “Of course.”

“Now I got two days with ya, here, now, and I wanna make them the best two days ya ever had if ya let me.” He squeezed her hand and brought it up to his chest. “Please Eff.”

”Hey.” She hushed, stepping closer to him. “I’m here Grady. I’m yours. I’m not going anywhere.” She raised her free hand to brush his cheek. “I’m yours.”

Grady’s heart swelled at hearing her say she was his. That was all he’d ever wanted since meeting her. He leaned into her palm and used her hand at his chest to pull her flush against him.

“Ya have no idea how happy I am to hear ya say that.”

She giggled, removing her hand from his cheek and placing it on his chest along with her other one. “I think I was yours the moment I caught you staring at me in that tent.”

”You knew I was lookin’?”

This earned another laugh from her. “You’re not exactly subtle.”

Grady laughed. This woman, his woman, was incredible. She stared up at him with eyes full of adoration and a smile as wide as his. He never thought he’d see the day a woman looked at him the way she did. Before he knew what he was doing he was leaning down towards her face. Her eyes flickered to his lips and soon she was doing the same. When they met it was like nothing Grady had ever felt before. He’d kissed women before, of course he had, but not like this. Her lips were slow and soft against his. Her hands on his chest moved to the collar of his suit jacket where she clutched it in her fists. His hands found her hair, that smooth silky hair that he’d dreamed about was even softer than he’d imagined. Their bodies pushed together as their lips fought. He was in heaven.

Effie was the first to break away, her cheeks flushed and her lips smudged red. “Wow.” She panted.

“We shoulda done that a lot sooner.” Grady smirked, his lips also covered in red.

This indeed was the best night ever.

 


End file.
